


Wendipbry Double Penetration

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Dildos, Double Penetration, Kissing, Multi, Nudity, Orgasm, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Tambry asks Dipper and Wendy to double team her





	Wendipbry Double Penetration

“Uh, are you guys sure about this?” Dipper asked the two women in front of him. 

“Oh definitely.” Tambry said. On her knees, she was between Dipper and Wendy. Her back was to Dipper, giving him a full view of her ass. 

Wendy wore a strap on dildo. She was prepping Tambry for the impaling she so desperately wanted. She prodded Tambry’s pussy, feeling her grow wetter. 

Dipper had the pleasure of lubing up her ass. Starting with one finger, he lubed up the tight hole. He took it that she liked it from the mewling noises she was making. Dipper added another finger. 

Wendy looked up to face Dipper. “I think she’s ready.” Dipper removed his fingers as Wendy spreaded Tambry’s legs. Dipper lubed up his dick. 

A low husky moan escaped Tambry’s lips as Wendy pushed the dildo into her pussy. Once Wendy was firmly inside her, Tambry spread her ass cheeks, allowing Dipper into her asshole. 

With both ends being filled, Tambry could help but scream in delight. She steadied herself by placing her hands on the redhead’s shoulders. Their boobs pressed together. Dipper held on to her hips. 

The three moved in tandem. Dipper and Wendy were pulling and pushing Tambry. Their moans and grunts became a symphony animalistic pleasure. 

The pleasure was too much for Dipper, who came first. He fired his hot seed into her ass. Tambry gasped at the warm sensation filling her bottom. The multiple sensations were driving Tambry crazy. She let herself cum, screaming into Wendy’s shoulders. 

Exhausted and sweaty, the three disengaged from each. Tambry planted a kiss on Wendy’s lips. 

“I think I need to clean up now.”


End file.
